


Arya Stark’s Secret

by TammyImagines



Category: Arya Stark - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Jon Snow - Fandom
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jon Snow Is King, KingJon, Secret pregnancy, bastard, stick him with the pointy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Jon Snow, King and protector of the 7 kingdoms visits his family and home of Winterfell. Arya hides a secret.(Not great at summarizing but it’s a good story lol)
Relationships: Jon Snow x Arya, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Arya Stark’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> No, unfortunately I do not own anything Game of Thrones. If I did, I’d be a rich woman, but I don’t and I’m not. So instead, please, enjoy this fanfic... or don’t.. the choice is yours (x

Her morning started as usual, nauseated and irritated by simply being in her current state. The brown haired woman hadn't changed much since returning home to Winterfell after finding Jon's reign had begun. Those times were odd but eventually things fell back into place where they could at the least, exist. Perhaps the Stark family could never be whole again, but they weren't dead and they had their new generation to nurture and care for. 

Sansa had given three brown haired nieces and one nephew whom Arya, Brandon and Jon loved to moon and back. Jon himself even managed to create a brooding copy of himself with Targaryen stroked haired as if Danerys herself tried to give him her trait but Jon's DNA was too strong. Eddard hated that his hair was striped like pajamas but his mother and father insisted it was meant to be. Arya agreed, he was special indeed. 

As for Bran, he never gave children and Sansa felt deeply saddened once she came to realize he would never feel the joy the she and Jon now knows. Arya did not pity him. In fact she thought Brandon smart and perfect the way he was, children or not, though Bran often tends to ruin a surprise. 

As for Arya, up until two months ago, she could proudly say she hadn't the time for children or that her nieces and nephews were all she needed, but she was eating her words, and quite angrily at that. Lady Arya of Winterfell, still a fierce fighter, unmarried, had fallen pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Sansa wouldn't approve, (something she never cared about until these stupid hormones started bothering her.) Sansa would demand to know whom the father was and probably force her to marry within the fortnight. That angered Arya to no avail. 

But that's not what Arya thought of the most. What was most heart breaking to her was having Jon find out she'll bare a bastard. The thought alone drew hot tears upon Arya's face every night and she could only imagine how stupid he'd think her. Then after, Jon will probably kill the man who dared lay a finger on his favorite sister. Arya was fearful of that too. She may can beat anyone, but Jon was her older brother, Jon the King was wild and unstoppable when his temper slipped... especially when it came to his sisters. Jon nearly punched a hole through the great wooden table when Sansa's husband asked his blessing. Trust didn't come easy. 

"Aunt Arya! Aunt Arya! You must wake up. We miss you terribly." A sweet voice harped in Arya's ears. 

"Darla, you're going to annoy her. Shh. You may sleep as long as you'd like dear aunt." Zeniya, Arya's youngest niece all but sang softly. 

Arya shuffled in her bed forcing the nausea to go away. She couldn't disappoint her girls. "Good morning fair ladies. To what do I owe the glorious visit?" Arya smiled sweetly at the two. 

"We missed you. You went to bed so early last night." Darlana pouted, her green eyes more like her mothers. 

"I'm sorry my dear, we'll have all day today." Arya smiled gingerly taking both their hands. 

"Oh this is amazing!" Zeniya clapped. "First Uncle Jon comes with the Queen and our cousin, and now you're going to play with us all day!" Her airy voice carried happily. 

Arya panicked. 

*********

"Arya you're late for breakfast." Sansa hissed. 

Arya rolled her eyes not responding. She was too nervous considering her older brother would be there. He would know something was immediately wrong and make that face and she'll tell him everything. She had to avoid him. 

"I'm sorry, Sansa." Was all she could say. 

Sansa gave a cryptic look to her sister as they walked side by side to the dining hall. "You do know Jon's home, right?" Sansa quirked a knowing smile. 

Meanwhile, pools of anxiety flooded Arya's stomach, but still she put on a flaky smile that lasted two seconds. "The girls told me. I can't...wait to see him." 

"And when you see him, will you tell him of your mood swings and vomiting? Will you tell our dear brother of your lack of appetite, swelling belly, and the mystery baby you carry?" Sansa was teasing. 

"What?" Arya was stuck. "How did you know? Who told you?" Arya's Stark temper had gotten the best of her for a moment before tears pricked her eyes. 

"Come on, now. I'm your sister, not an oblivious stranger. First, I thought food poisoning, but then I heard you cry night after night, and every morning would follow with you vomiting, and I knew. You're extremely sensitive now by the way." Sansa smiled briefly. She had no desire to interrogate her sister at the moment.

Arya took a deep breath, stopping outside of the dining hall. "Please don't."

Sansa leaned in and hugged Arya until her tears stopped. "I won't tell him." She reassured.

"Thank you." Arya whispered. "I really do appreciate you keeping this between us." 

Sansa chuckled, "Oh please! You think I want to be the one to tell The King his favorite sister has gotten herself pregnant? May the Gods be with you." Sansa smirked.

Breakfast had gone fairly well, Jon was overwhelmingly happy to see his nieces and nephew to pay close attention to Arya or anyone else for that matter. It went way better than expected, and Arya even slipped away to conceal her morning sickness. Later that day when the shock and excitement of Jon being home subsided through the castle halls, Arya thought to play it safe and properly greet her brother, the beloved King, before he felt hurt or insulted by her absence. 

Maybe I'll tell him now, Arya thought as she watched Jon place a tiny sword just like Needle in Nylora, Darlana and Zeniya tiny little hands. 

Jon was really pushing his King title because if Sansa knew he'd armed her three precious daughters (Zeniya only of age three), she'd probably scream him into oblivion...or premature deafness. 

"What's the most important part about swords my ladies?" Jon's voice gentle and kind. 

"If you poke it in the dirt, maybe little winter flowers will bloom." Darlana's answer made Jon's face stiff with laughter, but he'd never laugh at his niece. 

"Good guess, Lana, but-" 

"Oh I know uncle Jon!" Nylora jumped in the air leaving her sword unprotected. "It's metal, it's shiny and its for people who like to get all dirty." Her nose scrunched up the way Sansa's always does, with a bit of disgust. "But I guess that's alright."

Zeniya looked at her pint sized sword and answered right away. "A most important part is hugging it with your fingers!" Her airy, baby voice fluttered Jon's heart. 

"Well sort of. You all gave great answers, but the most important part-"

"Is to stick them with the pointy end." Arya was practically smiling as she recited those words from so long ago. 

She forged a mock attack on Jon and he participated quite nicely. She would aim for his head with Needle and it was as if he could do this in his sleep. Block after block and the clanking of metal was a familiar song to both of their ears. It didn't last long because Arya grew tired quite quickly. She stopped to catch her breath, but Jon lifted her high off of the ground hugging her like it was the last he would.

"I'd thought you didn't want to be around me. I missed you." Jon said softly. 

"Why would you think that? Put me down." Arya was still grinning. 

"Well, you avoided me all breakfast, and it's half past the afternoon and you've only now spoken to me." Jon was honest. 

"I want to be just like Aunt Arya when I grow up!" Darlana screamed happily, while Nylora seemed quite frightened and Zeniya had run off to her cousin Eddard and Sansa's son Juliord."

"Oh no you don't, you'll be better. Now run along, I promise all of you your Uncle's undividedly yours once we're through talking." Arya said happily, taking their weapons away for later.

The pair of happy siblings walked side by side going towards the Godswood. Neither one of them could quite find the words to say to each other. Jon was too happy to say anything, but he also sensed something quite refrained in his wolf that caused a shyness he hadn't felt in years. 

"I can't believe you're here." Arya croaked out. She hated crying with all of her heart but here she was; vulnerable and all, weeping tears that wouldn't stop. 

Jon's face turned into one of concern, his dark eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully. "Winterfell will always be home." He answered. 

Arya sniffled becoming embarrassed by her cries. "It doesn't feel like home without you. It's so... different..." 

"Aye, it has been for years now. But we have our children to look after now. Raise them in ways we weren't." Arya knew what Jon meant. 

"You mean not like bastards or scolded, unruly little girls." She chuckled quietly.

"Aye." 

The pair halted in front of the tree of Gods, and remembered the times they prayed or visited with Father. For mostly it was bittersweet, but the two couldn't dwell on the past. Arya had more pressing matters. 

"So are you going to tell me now or will I have to fight to get the truth?" Jon finally said. 

"What truth, Jon. There is nothing to know."

"I'm not an idiot, you know. I can see right through you. I can see how calculated, and worried you are. Arya if I've done anything to offen-" 

"Shut up." Arya grunted. "No ones mad with you. You haven't done anything to offend me." Arya rolled her eyes, contemplating just telling him.

"Then what is it? Are you sick? Hurt?" Jon was beginning to brood. Something he was extremely good at, but Arya couldn't stand it. 

"No, Jon," Arya gulped but put on a brave façade. "I'm pregnant." She gulped as her brother stilled. "I've not bleed for three moons and my belly is becoming swollen if you look hard enough." Arya looked at the fallen snow just contemplating on what would happen next. "And then there's the annoying sickness every morning and I can't help these stupid fluctuations in emotions. But I don't hate it, you know. I only worry about what you would say, or what Father would think of me if he was actually watching with the Gods the entire time. What I will call him or her." Arya wiped away a few angry tears. 

As surprised as Jon was, he never could stand the sight of Arya being displeased. He couldn't help himself from embracing his little sister in a hug that she didn't refuse.

"I.. I don't know what to say." Jon cleared his throat. 

For a moment, the pair just lingered, entangled to one another, the winter wisp blowing up flurries of snow around the air and burning their faces, but bothered neither of the two. Jon just wanted to make sure Arya knew she was still loved, and cared for no matter the magnitude of her secret. He was going to care for her. 

Arya soon separated her body from Jon's protective embrace and took a seat on a nearby stump. Wiping her face, she finally realized that a huge weight had been lifted and perhaps this whole pregnancy thing would not be so bad after all. 

"Oh, what are you smiling about?" Arya asked, pleased that her brother seemed to hold no malice towards her. 

"Life just seems to work in mysterious ways. My wife, Daenerys has been going on and on about someone having a babe. She said she dreamt it one night, so vividly it kept her up for days. I never thought much of her Dothraki superstitions, But.. stranger things have happened. I just can't believe it was you." Jon couldn't help chuckling about how The Queen was always right about these things. 

Arya smiled for a brief moment too, "Bran probably knew already."

"Aye. I wouldn't put it past him." Jon shrugged agreeing. 

"Thank you, Jon. I love you." Arya sighed in relief.

***************

**Author's Note:**

> Potential for a part two :)


End file.
